Teen Titans
https://assets.soe.com/uploads/dcsclient/000/000/026/222.jpg https://www.dcuniverseonline.com/news/archive/2013-august-27-teen-titans-character-spotlight-dcuo The Teen Titans supergroup was originally founded by three sidekicks: Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash. Since the group's creation, the Titans have become a force to be reckoned with, working alongside other groups like the Justice League to fight crime and the forces of evil. Although the roster of the Teen Titans changes frequently, there have been several notable members. Nightwing: Dick Grayson grew up in the circus as a member of the acrobatic family The Flying Graysons. When his parents were killed by gangsters, Bruce Wayne offered to take him in and give him a chance for revenge. Grayson became Robin and trained with Batman as his sidekick for many years. When he decided to strike out on his own, Grayson called himself Nightwing. Like his mentor, Nightwing uses gadgets, hand-to-hand combat, and his superior acrobatic skills to take out his enemies. Cyborg: Victor Stone’s parents were brilliant scientists, and they wanted nothing more than for their son to follow in their footsteps. Instead, the athletic Victor dreamed of sports stardom, but his dreams were cut short: an experiment gone wrong released a creature from another dimension that killed his mother and left Victor badly injured. Victor’s father used experimental cybernetic parts in a desperate attempt to save his son’s life. Although he recovered from the attack, Victor hated the prosthetics and the stares from strangers. It wasn’t until he joined the Teen Titans that “Cyborg” found purpose to his life and friends who would accept him as he was. Thanks to his cybernetic enhancements, Cyborg possesses superhuman strength, speed, vision, and a variety of built-in tools and weapons. Starfire: Koriand’r was a princess from the planet Tamaran. When her older sister Komand’r was deemed unfit to rule, Kory became heir to the throne. Furious, Komand’r defected to the Citadel, a hostile space-faring empire, where she led an attack against Tamaran. Koriand’r was given over to the Citadel as a peace offering and tortured for six years until she managed to escape to Earth. Taking the name “Starfire,” Kory uses her powers of flight, extensive martial arts training, and energy manipulation to take down the enemies of the Titans. Beast Boy: As a child, Garfield Logan contracted the rare Sakutia virus. He survived, but the untested cure produced some strange side effects: it turned his hair and skin green and gave him the power to shapeshift into any animal. After his parents died in a boating accident, Beast Boy joined up with the supergroup Doom Patrol, where he learned to harness his powers for good. When the members of Doom Patrol died under mysterious circumstances, Beast Boy joined the Teen Titans. Donna Troy: Donna Troy was created by the sorceress Magala to be a sister to Dianna (aka Wonder Woman), the only child born to the Amazon queen Hippolyta. The two looked so much alike that Donna Troy was kidnapped by the villain Dark Angel, who believed that Donna was Dianna. Dark Angel condemned Donna Troy to be reincarnated indefinitely, with each of her lives ending in tragedy. In her most recent incarnation, she was raised on New Cronus by the Titans, who gave her superhuman strength, speed, and the power of flight. Wonder Girl: Cassie Sandsmark is Wonder Girl. As a longtime fan of Wonder Woman and Donna Troy, Cassie desperately wanted to be a superhero. She borrowed some magical artifacts from her archeologist mother and used their power to help Wonder Woman defeat Doomsday and Decay. When it was revealed that Cassie was really the daughter of the god Zeus, he granted her wish to have real super powers. Like her mentors, Cassie has superhuman strength and speed, as well as a magical lasso that shoots lightning bolts. Raven: Raven is the daughter of a human woman and the demon Trigon. She was taught from a young age to suppress her emotions, for fear that losing control would allow Trigon to break through. Sensing her father’s presence growing stronger, Raven went to the Justice League for help, but they were suspicious of her demonic side and turned her away. The Teen Titans took her in, and have helped her in her fight to suppress Trigon ever since. In the world of DCUO, the Titans have faced Trigon’s powers before: he possessed Raven and several of the Titans in an attempt to break through to Earth. He did not succeed at the time, but in DLC 8: Sons of Trigon, the demon has returned. The Titans will again be up against Trigon and his supporters, including the notorious Fearsome Five.